Zootopia: Aftermath
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: A story focusing on events set between chapters of Zootopia: WildeHopps Reacts. Can either lead up to it or not, but probably will mainly lead up to chapters. Summary sucks, I know, but what do you want? I ain't Jake Bible. Rated T because characters will likely describe events that take place in chapters of it's interquel.


**Hey guys Price here and welcome to the Prologue to Zootopia: Aftermath. This series is gonna be set after each chapter of Zootopia: WildeHopps Reacts, and each chapter will take partly after each reaction, and randomly afterwards. It will feature more heavily the tags I set in the AO3 version of WildeHopps Reacts, along with some Angst Hell because Elfen Lied and the effects it will have on Judy. I look forward to it with an almost scary amount of glee. Also, Ben Clawhauser is also an otaku, but a small one. He knows some anime and manga, but not as much as Nick. I wanted to write a REALLY dark Zootopia story, but I couldn't think of a name. I wanted to name it Prey-Eater but I couldn't think of a way to incorporate that. Maybe I still will, but we'll see. This Prologue takes place some time after the one in WildeHopps Reacts. Anyway, I think it's time to get...ONTO THE STORY!**

Judy Hopps was tired. She'd just had a long day and, to top it all off, she had to watch some anime called Elfen Lied with Nick at their place in a few hours. Hooray. She turned to look at said fox, who had his signature smirk set upon his face.

"So, now we have an hour or two until our shift is up. What do you want to do?" She asked, leaning back into the cruiser's seat.

"Well...I was thinking we go back to the precinct, find a deserted closet, and I take you up on your offer from earlier." He answered, the sound of disgusted hacking coming from the back seat. "But first we send our perp down to the cells."

"Couldn't you have waited until I was in the cells to say that!?" The perp, a coyote, asked, Nick chuckling.

"Nope." Judy answered, making the coyote whine.

"Please at least make it less obvious." the coyote begged.

"How do you even know what I meant?" Nick asked, Judy glancing at him as he drove.

"I'm a coyote. I have a great sense of smell." The coyote answered, making both Nick and Judy glance down. "I mean, it's not because you two are a fox and bunny, it's just weird that you don't care I'm back here." The coyote added, Judy releasing a sigh of relief.

"Good. I didn't want to have to sic Ben on you." Judy said, the Coyote tilting his head.

"You mean the chubby cheetah at the front desk? Why would that scare me?" The coyote asked, frowning.

"You wouldn't believe the kinds of info we've gotten by telling him a perp we were interrogating was being speciest about our relationship. He's surprisingly terrifying when we do." Nick answered, Judy frowning at the answer. "Shipping is serious business indeed."

"I doubt that." Nick glanced at Judy at the Coyote's remark, a smirk reaching his lips.

"Nick, we are not abusing Clawhauser's dedication to our relationship." Judy said, already knowing what Nick was thinking.

"Fine, fine." Nick pretended to be annoyed, the coyote rolling his eyes.

"You two are really something else."

"Okay, maybe just a little." Judy said, Nick nodding. He reached for the radio, Judy glancing back at the Coyote in pity.

"Ben, you there?" Nick asked, the coyote having the decency to look a little nervous.

"Hey, Wilde-Hopps! You guys got any more details for me?" Clawhauser asked, the coyote's ears laying back in surprise.

"You guys tell him about that!?" The coyote shouted, Judy chuckling.

"Sorry Ben. Not on duty. We have another one, though. You know how it is." Nick responded, the sounds of bubbly glee dying immediately.

"Yeah. What cell you guys gonna be at? Twenty four again?"

"You know us so well."

"...Am I gonna die?" The coyote asked as Nick placed the radio back where it belonged.

"Do you have family?" Nick asked, the Coyote whimpering again.

"Y-yes."

"Then no. You may have a few bruises, but the precinct will remain steadfast in that you denied all chances to have a seatbelt placed over you." Nick answered, Judy glaring at him.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER, PRECINCT 1-

Judy walked out of the female locker room, Nick walking out of the male's, wearing a shirt with a...less than savory image. Judy felt her ears burn as she stared. Her senses eventually came back and she immediately rushed over to him.

"What are you wearing!?" She exclaimed, a high pitched gasp coming from behind her.

"Oh. M. Goodness. You like Highschool dxd too!?" Clawhauser shouted, suddenly behind Judy.

"Yep. And to answer your question, Fluff, it's the only clean shirt I have left for this month. Plus it seemed fitting considering I'm introducing you to anime tonight." Nick answered, Clawhauser squealing.

"Which one which one which one!?" Ben asked, Judy realizing she was surrounded by anime fans.

"Elfen Lied." Judy answered, Clawhauser gasping in surprise.

"Nicolas Piberius Wilde! You should know better than to start this sweet little anime virgin on that!" Clawhauser shouted, Nick's ears laying down. Judy tilted her head in curiosity, wondering how it could be that bad.

"It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, it's just a kid's cartoon." Judy said, Clawhauser visibly flinching, making Judy take a step back.

"I can excuse it this time because you've never seen anime, but we otakus don't take kindly to anime being called a kid's cartoon. Especially when things like Boku no Pico exist." Ben said quietly, Nick gagging quite loudly and hands flying to his knees as he folded over.

"Please don't remind me." He begged, Judy getting more and more confused. "I will not introduce Carrots here to that...that...that stuff. Under any circumstances."

"But you will Elfen Lied."

"Not really a comparison, Benjamin." Nick said, Clawhauser blinking at the same time as Judy.

"I suppose you have a point." Clawhauser conceded, sighing. "Oh hey, you guys actually told the perp that?" He asked, giggling.

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time, glancing at each other.

"And he fell for it?" Clawhauser asked, feeling incredulous.

"Yes. He did. One-hundred percent." Nick answered, Judy rolling her eyes.

"Now he's gonna be freaking out, thinking Ben is gonna be coming on down to his cell." Judy said, Nick looking at her.

"You agreed to it." He reminded her, Clawhauser tilting his head.

"So...when you guys get married, what're you gonna call yourselves?" He asked, both Nick and Judy looking shocked.

"Wilde-Hopps." They both answered after a moment, looking at each other in surprise.

"And I think you mean _if_ we get married. It would take us actually getting together for that to happen first." Judy added, Nick only feeling slightly nervous.

"Mhm. That's why you both said the exact same answer at the exact same time." Clawhauser remarked dryly, Judy tapping her foot repeatedly. Nick took a step back and away from her, knowing quite well what the rapid thumping meant. Or at least in this scenario.

"Why does everybody seem to think we're an item?" Judy asked, looking exasperated.

"Probably because we just seem too perfect for each other. According to Benji, at least." Nick answered, Judy sighing.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go, Nick. Might as well go." She said, sighing again.

"Hey! When you guys get married, I can be the flowergirl right?" Clawhauser shouted, everyone looking at Nick and Judy, the latter facepawing.

"If!" Judy shouted, opening the door to the station roughly.

 **Alright, that does it for the Prologue to Zootopia: Aftermath. Hope you guys enjoyed, but it's fine if not. Yes, it's short, but so is the prologue for WildeHopps Reacts. And if you dirty little internetters want to know, Nick's shirt was of Raynare from episode 1 of HSDXD when she reveals herself to Issei, just as a puma. Yeah. Sorry not sorry. Feel free to say so if I get OOC for any characters, especially for Benji, but I probably won't change it because I'm lazy and keeping characters in-character is hard. At least for me. If you guys don't understand how Benji is so bubbly and himself after seeing the three anime he listed, well, he watches a LOT of Shoujo to make up for it. At least in my headcanon. Aaaaaaand I just realized I'm rambling. Sorry. Maybe. Anyway, I hope I made somebody out there laugh, and I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1454**


End file.
